


it's getting too loud, we'll figure it out

by jumpinjazzcat



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, M/M, alternate title: sitsies, title is from figure it out by blu detiger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/pseuds/jumpinjazzcat
Summary: Right On Time Babysitting isn't the most popular babysitting service in the world. In fact, it's probably last on the list. But that changes. Right On Time skyrockets in popularity, and it's overwhelming. But Al, Jack, Hot Shot, Sarah, and Smalls can handle it, right? Right?Babysitting is difficult as hell when you're madly in love with the boy next door.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	it's getting too loud, we'll figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right on time gets their first babysitting job

The first call comes at 4:30pm on a Tuesday. At first, nobody reacts. But then it hits them.  _ They’re getting a call. _

Albert reaches for the phone very slowly, barely believing what he’s hearing. They’ve never gotten a call before. For the first two weeks of their babysitting service, Al, Hot Shot, Jack, and Sarah have just been babysitting their neighbors or little siblings. It’s good practice, but they’ve been doing those things forever, so it’s not really a  _ job _ .

“Hi, you’ve reached Right on Time Babysitting, how can I help you?” His voice comes out a lot less confident than he’d planned. The person calling is Ruby Bernard, and she needs a babysitter for Friday night so she can go to some work dinner. “I’ll check with the others to see who’s free,” Al tells her. “Gimme a second.”

His friends stare at him. 

“Jack and I have baseball practice on Friday, and then I have to finish my essay,” Sarah says.

“I have to help my mom clean,” Hot Shot says.

“I’m free!” Smalls exclaims. Al frowns. “We can rock-paper-scissors for the job.”

Round one. Smalls wins, paper to rock. Al groans. “Best out of three?” he proposes. Smalls rolls her eyes, but nods. Round two is a tie. Round three, Al wins, scissors to paper, and he wins the fourth round rock to scissors. 

Smalls falls back down onto the couch, defeated, and Al picks up the phone. “Sorry for the wait, Mrs. Bernard.”

“It’s alright.”

“I’ll be there Friday at…” he waits for her to tell him what time he should arrive.

There’s the sound of papers rustling, and then she says, “Five-thirty? To around ten. Does that work for you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She gives him the address before saying goodbye and hanging up. 

“Holy shit, you guys,” Al turns to the group, “This is our first job.”

The Bernard house is fucking huge. When Al pulls up in his shitty green minivan (the minivan’s name is Frank), he immediately feels out of place. It’s gotta be at least two times the size of his house, with columns on the front steps and huge windows. He grabs his bag from the backseat and walks up the stairs to the front door. He doesn’t even have time to knock before the door swings open, a young girl standing in front of him. She makes a squeaky sort of noise of embarrassment and scurries away, hiding behind her mother.

“Hi, you must be Albert,” Mrs. Bernard says, getting her jacket from the coat closet. “Helena, say hello to Albert.”

The little girl -Helena- peeks out from behind her mom and says “Hello, Albert.”

“Hi, Helena, it’s nice to meet you,” he says, grinning at her. 

“Helena has to do all of her chores before watching TV,” Mrs. Bernard explains, “Other then that, she should be pretty well-behaved. Help yourself to the food in the fridge.”

“So,” Al says to Helena once her mom leaves, “Let’s finish those chores, and then we can watch something, okay?”

Helena nods, bringing him into the kitchen and pointing at a whiteboard with a list of chores on it. Al blinks. “Holy moly, that’s a lot of chores. That seems like a lot for...how old are you?” She holds up seven fingers. “Seems like a lot for a seven-year-old.”

“I have to do the chores because Mommy is busy.” Helena explains.

“I’ll help you with them. We can listen to music while cleaning your room and doing the dishes, and then I’ll put on the TV while we fold laundry.”

Helena’s brow furrows. “But Mommy says that we have to do chores  _ before _ TV.”

Al grins. “Well, your mom isn’t here, is she?”

* * *

When Ruby Bernard returns home at a little after ten, she finds every room completely spotless, the dishes put away, and everything dusted. Her daughter is curled up in her bed, snoring quietly. She smiles to herself as she walks to the living room.

“Was she any trouble?” Mrs. Bernard asks. Al shakes his head.

“No, she was just like a little angel.”

They make plans for Al to come back next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helena stan club


End file.
